Safe & Sound
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: Dianna's a survivor. She's been to Hell and back. But Dianna never expected her haven to be Seattle Grace Mercy West, and especially didn't expect to find her family. (SHLEB universe)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Guess who's back? Well, I won't be able to post regularly, I can say that now, but, it'll come in time. New Story. New **_**Original Character **_**story. Wow. Now, I must tell you, you've met this lady before, a couple of times in passing. That being said, this story will exist in the realm of **_**SHLEB, **_**now known as **_**Place for Us.**_** So, everything that had happened, and hadn't happened will for the most part coincide. YAY! MORE MARK AND LEXIE! Wow, that was supposed to be a secret. But, This character's name is Dianna, and guess who she's portrayed by? I'll give you one guess. Yep, Dianna Agron. I know, I'm obsessed. There will be a link in my profile to her outfits, which will be added along with their chapters. I've made way too many, but who knows? So, here goes! I hope you love it!**_

. . .

She sat in the chair against the big, glass, office, drumming her pale pink nails on her Michael Kors phone case, waiting for it to vibrate.

"Are you Doctor Phelan?" asked the man who had just exited the office. He looked up from his phone and held a hand out.

"I am. And you must be Doctor Hunt." she smiled, gratefully taking his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, please, step into my office." the pair entered the office and Dianna shoved her phone into her Tory Burch tote. Her crisis would have to wait. She sat in a chair identical to the one in the waiting room, but this one stood in the inside of the office, not outside.

"Doctor Phelan, have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so. I've never been to Seattle before. I thought it would be a nice change of pace. I guess I just have one of those faces." she smiled, smoothing down her gray jeans.

"Must be. You look very familiar to me. But, lets get down to business. You're here for the Pediatric Fellowship?"

"Yes sir. I did my residency at John Hopkins, and, as I said, I wanted a change of pace." she pulled her resume out of the tote and handed it to the man. He skimmed over it, nodding slightly every few seconds. After about three minutes of examining, he cleared his throat.

"You went to Columbia?"

"I did."

"We have a few employees who went there, also a few who worked at Hopkins. You seem to be qualified for the job, and you have glowing recommendations, so, I'm offering you the job."

"Right here?"

"Right Now." he said, retrieving a few forms from his desk. He handed them to Dianna, "Take these to Patricia, she's right next door, and once you fill them out she'll send them over to HR and take your scrub order, and we'll embroider your lab coat, get you an ID badge and a cubby in the Attendings Lounge, and you'll be all set to start work on Monday."

"Wow! That sounds amazing, Doctor Hunt. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"It's my pleasure. I can tell you'll do a great job at this hospital."

"Hey," she said, turning back from the doorway, "Do you mind if I look around, meet the doctors in charge and such?"

"That sounds like a great plan, actually, my meeting was just cancelled, and i've got some time to kill. You need a tour guide?"

"Of course, Doctor Hunt. Let me just go talk to Patricia and do that stuff in HR."

"And we'll meet back here in an hour?"

"Perfect, Doctor Hunt."

"Owen, please."

"Ok, then. It's Dianna." she smiled closing the door behind her. At least she had one person on her side. Because there was a long day ahead of her. More Like a long week. Actually, she had a long life ahead of her, and it had just begun.

. . . . . . . . .

"Wow!" Owen laughed, "You're back already! With twenty minutes to spare!"

"Well, you can thank Patricia. While we were doing the paperwork she called down to HR and they set me up with my lab coat and ID and cubby, so all I had to do was get my picture."

"She's great, isn't she." he said.

"She really is." Dianna started, "So, how about that tour?"

"Sounds awesome, can I take your coat?" he asked, reaching out. She untied the brown belt and let the wool fall off her shoulders, revealing a green blouse, with tiers of ruffles. He took the coat, placing it on the rack and led her out of the office.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, Doctor Robbins! I have you're new fellow here." said Hunt, and Arizona spun around.

"Di?" she asked, walking towards the woman.

"Ree!" she exclaimed, hugging the other surgeon tightly.

"Doctor Phelan, you know Doctor Robbins?" asked Owen.

"Phelan?" asked Arizona quietly, grabbing Dianna's wrist.

"Uh, it's my middle name." she whispered, looking at the other woman.

"Why?" she asked, searching the younger woman's eyes.

"I'll explain. Soon. I promise."

"Doctor Robbins is the head of Pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace."

"Oh my God, that's amazing." she said, smiling largely at the other woman. Just then, Alex came over, wondering about the squealing and hugging.

"Di, this is Alex Karev, he's the other Peds attending." Dianna held out a hand and Alex shook it tightly, and she saw his eyes roaming her body. She was used to it. Dianna had always be that girl who was obviously pretty. After she got her braces off, got contacts, and found the right bra, she'd been called perfect. Always perfect. She didn't mind. She wasn't a bobblehead blonde, she wasn't some sort of slut either. She was smart, kind and generous. She cared about other people, put her best into patient care. Arizona cleared her throat, and Alex's eyes snapped to her face, dropping her hand. He smiled.

"I'm Alex Karev. If you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

"Kay." smiled Dianna as his eyes returned to her body.

"Alex, will you push back my 11:00? I've decided to accompany Chief Hunt and Dianna on their tour." Arizona said, wrapping an arm around Di's shoulder.

"Okay, you've gotta meet Meredith and Derek, Jackson and April, Cristina, and Mark and Callie. Then, we can swing by day care and you can meet Sophia."

"Sophia?"

"She's my little girl. She's precious. She looks like Callie, but she has a little bit of Mark in her."

"You didn't want kids, Ree."

"Yeah, but Callie did. I love Callie so much, that I couldn't imagine life without her. And Sof's perfect."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you said Meredith and Derek?"

"Oh, wait, I see Callie and Mark! Sloan, Calliope?!" she yelled, and the two whipped their heads to face the three doctors.

"Sloan?" asked Dianna quietly.

"He's heart broken, not on the top of his game, so just watch your ass. Otherwise, he's harmless."

"Watch my ass? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Hide your ass. Pull down your shirt, lean against something."

"Hey, babe." said Callie, leaning to kiss Arizona on the cheek.

"This is Dianna. She's my new peds fellow."

"Does Dianna have a last name?" asked Mark, trying to inspect her body.

"Sloan, actually."

"Wow, that's crazy." Callie smiled.

"Arizona!" stressed Dianna.

"Oh, sorry. Phelan. Doctor Phelan." said Arizona, looking at Dianna apologetically.

"Ok, Doctor Phelan, how do you know Arizona?" asked Callie,

"I was actually her patient when I was a teenager. She's the reason I became a surgeon."

"So, what? Heart problems, brain tumor, car crash, fire?" asked Mark

"Uh, hey, we're gonna go see Sofia," dodged Arizona, "You wanna come with?" Dianna smiled Gratefully.

"We actually have a surgery, but give her a kiss for me, okay?" said Callie, kissing her wife on the cheek.

"Deal." Arizona said, waving slightly to Mark, and he flashed her an award winning smile. "Bye, Mark." she sighed, and gestured for Dianna to walk in front of her.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there." said Dianna, glancing at all the little kids in the daycare center.

"It's no problem. But, Dianna, you don't have anything to worry about here, no one will judge you."

"I don't want to be _that_ girl, I don't wanna be the girl who's parents beat her. I don't want to be the girl who had to sneak in the ambulance bay after walking ten miles to the hospital, go in the supply closet, find the pager you hid for me, page you and have you come stich me up in the dark."

"You don't have anything to be ashamed about, it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't my fault that I stabbed my father? That I almost killed him?"

"It was self defense!"

"Do you think that matters to all these people who grew up with surgeons for parents? There is an Avery here. A Grey. And a million other trust fund babies!"

"Derek Shepherd, the best neurosurgeon in the nation, his dad owned a convenience store. Karev? He raised his two younger siblings after his dad walked out and his mom went insane. Jo Wilson, one of the greatest interns i've seen in a _long _time? She lived in the back of her car. And Me? My dad was in the Marine Corps, and I was an army brat. But I sure as hell had to work for where I am now. My life is no where close to easy, I only have one leg for God's sake! And yeah, you almost killed your father. BUt you saved your self. You saved a life. And that's what surgeons do, we save lives." silence. "So, now you want to tell me why you've been giving people crap?" Dianna's phone rang.

"Don't answer that! Tell me what's going on!"

"I have to answer it. But then i'll tell you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So?" said Arizona, signaling for Sofia to go play with her friends. "Are you gonna tell me why you're going by Phelan, not Sloan?"

"That was my Private Investigator." said Dianna, a look of confusion dawning on Arizona. "I didn't hire him to follow anyone, I hired him to look into my father. I had a suspicion. I thought my parents had another kid. So when I saw the picture in the medical journal, I started thinking. I wondered If I had someone who knew about me. I wondered who my sibling was, what he was doing. So, when my mom died, I used my inheritance to hire a PI. He's been looking. And he just called to tell me that my suspicion was right."

"I don't, I don't get it?"

"He just called to tell me that Mark Sloan is my brother."

. . .

_**Ok. there's the first chapter. Just the foundation. This story's for fun, for me to get all my ideas out, but if anyone has any ideas or suggestions as to what they'd like to happen, I'd be happy to hear them. But here comes the hard part. For any story to be good, there must be some sort of romantic storyline. As I figure most of you know, Lexie's gonna come back, and for those who read **_**SHLEB**_** which is now called **_**Place for Us, **_**you know what'll happen. But what you don't know is how much Mark struggled when Lexie was in New York. So, anyways, Dianna needs a love interest. I'll take any suggestions, but really who i'm thinking is either Alex, or Owen. God, y'all don't even know how hard it is for me to say that. While I didn't ship Crowen, they were always just kind of a natural endgame for me. And If Cristina is gone, well, let's just say if MArk had survived the crash and Lexie hadn't, if some fake author went and set him up with a figment of her imagination, I'd probably be pretty pissed off to say the least. Now, NO OFFENSE to anyone. I am trying to compromise with y'all here. Alex and Jo, well, Jo's the intern I hate the least. But, Alex and Izzie always meant something to me. Not a big something, but more than nothing. Jolex, it isn't really on my radar. So, we will vote. Comment your pick, or another suggestion, and whoever wins will go in my Selected Character by next chapter. If I have offended anyone, PM me and I will formally apologize next chapter. I'm very sorry, but it needs to be done. Also, if anyone has questions, comments, or concerns, either PM me or review.**_

_**-M**_


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh My God." said Arizona, sinking to sit criss-cross applesauce on the daycare's alphabet rug.

"I know it's a lot. And I don't know why they kept him from me. I mean, the thought that I could've had someone to let me in, to take care of me, to _actually_ love me, I… I can't comprehend why he was hidden from me. All those nights when I ran, bleeding, to the hospital, all those times you sutured my cuts and dressed my wounds, that I had a big brother, one who would stitch me up himself," she said, subconsciously placing a hand on her cheekbone, feeling the ridges of an old scar, "One who wouldn't put the job of an intern, whose _entire_ career depended on a good residency, in danger that there was someone who could beat the crap out of my dad when he slapped me, when he grabbed me,," her voice broke, "when he touched me."

"Hey, sweetie," said Arizona, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, "He isn't here anymore. He isn't in Seattle, he's in jail. He will _rot_ in Jail. And if he doesn't, I will find him, and I will kill him. You don't need to think about him. You're father is gone. You don't need to remember. Not when he hit you, not when he screamed at you, not when he raped you. You don't need to think about me either. Not about how I stitched you up, not how I admitted you. That part of your life is over. Done. Now, you're a kick ass, hardcore surgeon with a new start. In Seattle you can do anything. You can tell Mark Sloan that he's your brother, but you don't have to. You can find a husband, buy a house, have lots of little babies." she smiled. "Dianna, you can completely forget about the life that you had, because it's over now. You have the world at your hands. You're young, you're smart, you're sweet, you're gorgeous, hell, you already have Alex Karev falling all over you. Honey, you aren't the same person you were when you were 13. You are a beautiful young woman. Now go to your hotel, get some rest, you're starting over tomorrow."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When she woke up, the light was already streaming through the sides of the closed blinds. But light probably wasn't the right word to describe it. It was a dull, yellow color, and she could see the shadow of the rain falling across the walls. She sat up in bed, groaning. Seattle was just as she expected.

As she stood up, her white t-shirt fell off of one of her shoulders, and her sweat pants fell off her hips. She stood in the mirror, sighing. Always perfect. God, she hated the way she looked. Yes, she was beautiful, but she didn't feel beautiful. Arizona would always tell her 'Pretty on the inside, pretty on the outside'. And yes, she was pretty on the inside to other people. She was sweet. Baked cookies for a preschool twice a month, helped the homeless build a new life. She was a nice person. But everything she'd been through, it made her feel ugly. She noticed the scars that no one else saw, and every time she looked at her hands, she saw the blood. It was just a flash. But she could see it. Dianna would never tell Arizona, she'd just worry and insist Dianna needed help. But she didn't need help. She had her own way of dealing with this. She had had a way to deal with this for twelve years. She'd always spent extra money on nice clothes, good makeup. She'd always look put together, _act _put together. People would always just assume she _was _put together. But when she was by herself, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't watch tv, she wouldn't check her email. She'd sleep and sit around in clothes that were too big. Dianna would try and forget who she was, but every morning, she'd go to work and put on a front. A front that she _was _pretty on the inside, that she _was _sweet, that she _was _beautiful.

. . .

Her beige ankle boots clicked on the linoleum floor as she pulled off her big, prada sunglasses. That's when people started to stare. They'd stop in their tracks and look at her. She hated this. The stares and the whispers, she didn't want them. Dianna was positive that there was some insecure intern somewhere in this hospital that would be glad to have anything that breathes stare at her.

"Damn snow," April muttered, running right into the back of her.

"Oh my God, I'm such a spaz! Hey, are you Dianna?"

"Yeah, I am." Dianna laughed, taking off her coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry for running into you, it's been a hectic week and I don't even know what's gonna happen today. Oh, God, well, I'm April Kepner. Doctor, Yeah. Doctor April. Doctor April Kepner. Yep, thats me."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, doctor April Kepner."

"Hey, Have you seen the Attendings lounge? Doctor Hunt just gave me the allowance to redo it. Oh, you'll love it! It so amazing," April went on, causing Dianna to giggle. "Here, I'll take you over." April offered, starting in the direction of what she presumed to be the Attendings lounge.

"Have you met anyone?"

"Um, yeah, yeah. I met Doctor HUnt, of course, uh, Doctor Torres, Doctor… Karev?" April nodded, "And, uh, Doctor Sloan."

"Oh, I feel so bad for him. Just not knowing…" Dianna froze.

"Wh- What?"

"Oh, did you not hear? His… um… lover, I guess…"

"For the last time, Alex, I don't know why Lexie left. The only one that knows anything between the two of them is Derek. If you need to know something, ask him."

"Come on Mer… You have to know something!" Alex moaned.

"Don't be a child," Jackson chided, sipping his coffee.

"Don't act like I'm the only one who wants to know, pretty boy. Even Kepner over there is bubbling with excitement."

"I am not! And, anyway, this is Dianna. She's new."

"Med school?" asked Cristina, crossing her arms.

"Columbia."

"Honors?"

"Valedictorian."

"Dude!" Alex exclaimed, "At Columbia?"

"Residency?"  
>"John Hopkins."<p>

"Dude!" Alex repeated, spinning around.

"Good enough. Now, go, sit in the corner with green eyes while Mer spills."

"Was that a compliment?" Dianna asked quietly, leaning towards April.

"It was, and, don't worry, Jackson's sweet. He's also my husband, but you know…" Dianna went to sit next to Jackson after putting her stuff in the new cubby she was assigned to.

"Ok, so, all I know, was what I heard at dinner. After Lexie took her boards, Mrs. SHepherd invited us to dinner. Mark and Lexie were sitting next to each other, and Mark was talking to her, Quietly," she added, glaring at Alex. "And I think he was one of her board examiners, along with Liam COlumbus, who's now her… Boyfriend." she added, causing everyone to look down. No matter what happened, most of them had always pulled for Mark and Lexie. "SO, at dinner, they were talking, and she said something about thinking of another guy, a guy who wasn't Mark, even though everyone else knew it was, and he got really rude. He started naming people, and lets just say two are married and the other two are in this room." Jackson choked on his own tongue right as Dianna had realized what Meredith was inferring.

"ooh, ooh, let me guess: Owen and…"

"And Derek." Meredith said quietly.

"Oh God," April exclaimed, burying her head in her hands.

"He was paranoid, and he just got really hung up on this idea that Lexie and Derek were having an affair. And when Carolyn asked her where she took her job… She told us… 'Under Doctor Columbus'" Alex sighed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Liam did he residency with Mark, Derek and Addison and when Mark heard that she was leaving… and the way she said it… he kind of snapped.

:What did he say?" Cristina asked.

"He called her the… Chief of Neurosurgery's Little Whore."

"Oh My God!" April Exclaimed

"And she slapped him."

"Oh, Lexie." Alex whispered.

"Turns out, Mark proposed."

"He did what!?" they all exclaimed in unison, shooting out of their seats.

Dianna felt like she was going to throw up. Was this what her brother was like? Calling the woman he loved a whore? Dianna grew up like that and if this was the way Mark Sloan treated people, well, she didn't want to know him.

...

_**A/N- I'm still not happy with the amount of votes, so I'll wait until absolutely necessary to decide who D will end up with. So keep voting! **_

_**What do y'all think of M's story? (For those who didn't read SHLEB.) (For those who did, I apologize that you had to go through that again. It hurt like hell to write.)**_

_**And What about D's impression of M? We all know he's not like that, but she doesn't. Maybe A will help. And will A tell C about D?**_

_**Review!**_

_**You Know You Love Me,**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DLS**_


End file.
